[unreadable] Cell surface receptors of the immune system (immunoreceptors) have proven to be very effective therapeutic targets in a variety of clinical settings including cancer and autoimmune disease. For example effective antibody based biologicals targeted to immunoreceptors may act by receptor antagonism, down-regulation and/or targeting of receptor bearing cells for destruction by the innate immune system. To reach the full potential of this approach a more complete understanding or cell surface receptor structure-function relationships and signaling will be necessary. The progress toward this goal can be attained most rapidly when interactions among clinicians and scientists are maximized by focused conferences. We apply for NIH support for the 2008 FASEB conference on "Immunoreceptors" to be held in New Haven, CT, August 3-8, 2008. The conference evolved from a series of successful conferences held bi-annually since the early 1980's that originally focused on the question of immunoglobulin constant region (Fc) receptor function. In recent iterations, the scope of the meeting has broadened to consider function of other immune system receptors that contain Ig-folds. The conference will bring together experts who, although they come from different disciplines, share interests in this family of receptors including: molecular structure and how it informs function, the role of these receptors in inflammation, signal transduction and exploitation in the clinic. Goals of the conference include fertilization across these disciplines and involvement of young, female and minority scientists in these research areas. Thus among the invited 26 speakers confirmed thus far 5 are women and an additional 9 presentations will be solicited from young scientists who submit abstracts. Major themes will be 1) molecular structure-function, 2) membrane domains, 3) intermolecular interactions and proximal signaling, 4) immunological synapse, 5) the role of immunoreceptors in diseases and 6) therapeutic application in inflammation, autoimmunity and cancer. The conference is structured to provide an optimal opportunity for cross-discipline interaction as well as a balanced presentation of state of the art information on the most contemporary topics and contentious problems in our field. It is intended to nurture translational studies to develop therapeutic compounds targeted to cell surface molecules. The FASEB conference on "Immunoreceptors" will be held in New Haven CT between August 3-8, 2008. The conference will focus on contemporary problems in the structure, function, biology and therapeutic applications of immunoglobulin related surface receptors of the immune system. The conference will bring together 120-150 diverse scientists including all age groups, women and underrepresented minorities to stimulate basic and translational research at the leading edge of this area. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]